amor de tres solo uno puede ganar
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: dos personas pelean por ti, obsesion, amor....lastima que sera que pasara es un sasuhinanaru aun no decido con quien se quedara hinata jijiji
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. compañeros del mismo dolor, nace un sentimiento nuevo**

-donde habrá ido sasuke-kun? Pregunto una peli rosa que se encontraba muy triste observando con desgano el plato de comida que se encontraba frente a ella  
-deja de pensar en ese teme y come tu ramen se enfriara prometo que si terminas te dar una sorpresa-dijo un sonriente naruto  
-lo prometes naruto-dijo la peli rosa sonriente-claro sakura-chan dijo este con una mano en la nuca y una esplendida sonrisa  
-na…naruto-kun-articulaba una chica que se encontraba mirando desde una esquina al rubio hiperactivo que sonreía estaba tan concentrada en memorizar esa sonrisa que no noto la presencia de una persona que se encontraba detrás de ella

-hmhp no te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a las personas-escucho una voz fría y ronca, se quedo totalmente petrificada al saber que la habían descubierto, pero no podía reconocer esa voz pudo pensar que tal vez era su primo neji pero se negó ya que el le diría algo como "hinata-sama deje de perder su tiempo naruto no vale la pena no es digno para la heredera del clan hyuga" o cosas por el estilo que le decía cuando este le descubría observando al chico hiperactivo, así que dudosa volteo para saber quien era la persona pero se sorprendió se sonrojo se quería desmayar al notar que esa persona era ni mas ni menos que el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha este le miraba indiferente pero podía sentir como esos ojos negros penetraban los suyos haciéndola sentir mas débil de lo que solía ser.

-u-uchiha…san-articulo la chica completamente nerviosa no podía creer que hubiera sido descubierta, pero ahora quería que le tragara la tierra ya que el era ni mas ni menos que el compañero de su amor platónico y temía que este le pudiera contar al rubio

-etto…yo…no…como…usted…-tartamudeaba la chica cosa que molesto al uchiha como trataba de subestimarlo-soy un ninja de elite que esperabas yo no soy como ese dobe de naruto que no puede ni percibir que alguien lo espía-dijo el azabache molesto-no…uchiha-san…no…no…le…diga así a naruto-kun-pudo articular dificultosamente la ojiluna-hmhp yo le digo como quiero, no me importa lo que pienses-dijo un molesto sasuke pero al parecer este fue ignorado al ver que la chica volvía la vista hacia el rubio cosa que le molesto la tomo por el brazo a el no le gustaba que le ignoraran y mucho menos si era por ese usuratoncachi de su amigo este la tomo por el brazo pero la soltó al escuchar un gran estruendo proveniente del lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos  
-no entiéndelo naruto yo no te puedo querer mucho menos amar por que yo amo a sasuke-kun-grito la peli rosa con la mano en el aire  
-pero sakura-chan yo te amo-dijo el rubio mientras sobaba una de sus mejillas con su mano con unos ojos de tristeza  
-en ese momento la chica ojiluna soltó una pequeña lagrima y se fue corriendo del lugar no pudo soportar lo que había de dicho el rubio "pero sakura-chan yo te amo" esas pocas palabras destrozaron completamente el corazón de la chica, lloraba mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado sin dirección alguna no le importaba nada su mundo ya no tenia sentido.  
No lo podía entender como es que alguien podía sufrir por ese dobe pensaba el uchiha solo otro, recordó a la chica y rio al ver su rostro completamente rojo cuando la sorprendió, baka pensó luego se marcho del lugar mirando como esta se iba de tejado en tejado.  
Ya era de noche su corazón estaba destrozado al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un rato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho  
-ya termine naruto y cual es mi sorpresa-dijo la ojijade muy sonriente  
-mmm…esta bien te lo daré solo si cierras los ojos-dijo el rubio nervioso  
-esta bien-sonrió la chica y cerro fuertemente los ojos para recibir su sorpresa estaba muy ansiosa, cuando sin mas ni menos sintió unos calados labios contra los suyos, abrió bruscamente sus ojos para encontrarse a el rubio hiperactivo que le estaba dando su primer beso, esta se libero de esos dulces labios y abofeteo a el rubio como se había atrevido a hacer eso cuando este sabia sus sentimientos hacia su otro compañero.  
"no entiéndelo naruto yo no te puedo querer mucho menos amar por que yo amo a sasuke-kun" entender que se pregunto así mismo, es que acaso ella no entendía también lo que el sentía hacia ella, por que no se dejaba amar, que es que no sabia cuanto le dolían esas palabras por que se las tenia que recordar "yo amo a sasuke-kun" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y le dio el golpe final al tronco estaba hecho una fiera en esos momentos que solo pudo descargar su ira en el campo de entrenamiento que ya estaba hecho añicos gracias a el, no lo soporto mas y salió corriendo del lugar.  
Miraba las estrellas como resaltaban esa noche tan hermosa pero tan terrible para ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado "pero sakura-chan yo te amo" esas palabras estaban ahí nuevamente parecían no querer abandonarla, querían recordarle que el amaba a esa chica de su equipo y que no tenia ojos para otra que no fuera para ella, se sintió realmente mal ya no tenia esperanzas de seguir luchando para intentar conquistar el corazón de aquel rubio despampanante y siguió llorando mientras fijaba la vista en aquella hermosa luna.  
Que tonta mira sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena, como puede ser ella la heredera del clan hyuga es increíblemente débil hmhp si que ella es un perdida de tiempo, mira que tener esos increíbles ojos solo para hacerlos llorar en vez de usarlos y mejorarlos día a día si que es patética pensó el uchiha que se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no ser descubierto estaba apunto de marcharse cuando vio que alguien se acercaba así que decidió observar sin saber el por que de sus acciones solo observaba esa sombra acercarse a la chica.  
Enserio estaba mal no sabia en donde estaba o a donde iba solo sabia que su corazón estaba destrozado fue así como paro en seco al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de un lugar cerca de ahí fue cuando se percato de que estaba en el monte hokage se acerco lentamente quería saber quien era quien lloraba tal vez la podía acompañar en su dolor fue ahí cuando se acerco mas y se dio cuenta que era un mujer si una mujer que se encontraba tan ensimismada mirando la luna que no se había percatado de su presencia al acercarse se vio como los ojos de esta brillaban intensamente con el reflejo de la luna se quedo un poco sorprendido al notar que esa mujer era ni mas ni menos que hinata su mejor amiga pero esta estaba llorando dijo para si mismo el rubio, que le pasa, que tiene, se preguntaba internamente mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella, en verdad estaba tan mal para no darse cuenta de que este estaba a su lado quiso ayudarla pero no quería romper esa tranquilidad que emanaba de ella a pesar de estar llorando se le quedo mirando por unos momentos se quedo embelesado por la belleza de su amiga ante el resplandor de la luna como esos rayos lunares iluminaban el rostro de esta haciéndola parecer una diosa, se quedo así por un rato pero reacciono al escucharla llorar con mas intensidad y solo pudo posar delicadamente una mano sobre su hombre haciendo reaccionar a la chica.  
Tenia que hacerlo tenia que olvidarlo pero simplemente no podía o no quería, no quería olvidar a ese chico de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, esos ojos azules tan grandes como el cielo y tan profundos como el mar, esa sonrisa tan de el nadie las podía comparar y sobre todo esa gran fuerza de voluntad que poseía haciéndola admirarlo cada día mas por esas cualidades eran las causantes del enamoramiento hacia ese chico tan hiperactivo y alegre para ella, simplemente no podía , no quería olvidarle pero si quería dejar de sufrir debía hacerlo, fue ahí en ese punto cuando hecho a llorar mas fuertes "tengo que olvidarte naruto-kun" sus lagrimas caían rápidamente sentía su corazón latir desesperadamente su cuerpo le fallaba parecía que se iba a desmayar de tanto dolor cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba alguien la veía, veía como lloraba se sintió tan débil se reprochaba a cada momento tanta debilidad, volteo a ver quien era y eso no la ayudo en nada pues era la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos todo se volvió oscuro para ella solo vio como el se acerba y la besaba una alucinación tal vez pero fue mejor que cualquier otra que hubiera tenido la sintió tan real que solo pudo sonreír ante eso descansar plenamente en paz.  
Por que lo hice se preguntaba internamente el rubio mientras cargaba a hinata en sus brazos llevando al suave y verdoso pasto que lucia espectacular bajo lo rayos de la luna tendiéndola delicadamente para que reposara mientras despertaba y el tratara de busacar una respuesta a tal acción que había hecho pero solo pudo recordar la suavidad de su labios y lo dulces que eran, eran mas dulces que los de sakura, ella sabia a un dulce sabor a vainilla, dijo en voz baja para si mismo, fue ahí cuando escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, quizás fue algún animalito dijo mientras miraba alrededor no quería ir a buscar el causante de ese ruido y dejar a hinata completamente desprotegida, volvió la mirada hacia ella, la miro completamente todo su cuerpo bajo los rayos de la luna, su largo cabello extendido, su hermosa sonrisa, sus bello rostro quedo embelesado nuevamente se acerco a ella lentamente, toco su suave rostro, percibió un agradable aroma a jazmín y a otras hierbas exquisitas noto esos carnosos labios rosados acercándose peligrosamente a ellos cuando escucho un quejido por parte de ella haciéndolo reaccionar y alejarse de ella.  
Todo parcia un hermoso sueño, una de mis tantas fantasías pero parecía tan real que podía sentir la suavidad de esos carnosos labios, era un gran y estupendo sueño uno de los mejores pudo sentir tantas emociones liberarse que no cabían dentro de ella, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos que eran golpeados por los suaves rayos de la luna, sentía algo pesado cobre su cuerpo pero no supo que era y se quejo realmente estaba mal, se levanto un poco aturdida no sabia en donde estaba hasta que esa voz tan conocida sonó-te encuentras bien hinata-chan-dijo aquel chico nervioso tal vez dije algo mientras estaba ahí acostada y si me escucho, la chica se lleno de angustia sentía nuevamente que todo su cuerpo le fallaba sentía que otra vez se iba a desmayar quizás no fue un sueño como lo pensaba pero que estaba pensando naruto dijo que amaba a sakura-chan el no podía hacer algo así, la chica se lleno de tristeza ante ese pensamiento pero sabia que era verdad que ella no tenia ni una posibilidad ante el, no hizo mas que suspirar afligidamente cosa que noto el rubio pensó que quizás se debía al llanto de hace rato no quería meterse en sus asuntos pero era su mejor amiga de hecho la única chica que lo trataba bien y quería saber lo que le sucedía, pero no sabia como preguntárselo.  
Hmhp par de bakas que tan difícil puede ser decir lo que sientes es decir por que no son sinceros y dicen la verdad aun por muy amarga que sea, pensaba el chico uchiha que aun se encontraba en su escondite y había visto todo lo que había pasado, me largo se dijo para si mismo pero se detuvo al ver como esos dos se besaban eso nunca lo espero o lo vio venir pero no le dio importancia y marcho del lugar.  
espero que les guste mi fic empece con el naruhina se me hace muy linda la pareja pero me gusta el sasuhina un poco mas bueno en realida me gustan ambas por igual por eso hice este fic espero dejen comentarios nos vemos bye  
a pasen a mi otro fic es un sasuhina  
*amor a oscuras*-sasuhina-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 misión, una nueva esperanza, un sentimiento nuevo nace **

No pudo entender el por que lo había hecho, en realidad se quedo tan sorprendido como la chica, solo pudo sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos haciéndolo sonrojar, no sabia que decir o tal vez no tenia que decir nada, estaba realmente confundido, pudo notar como su "amiga" dejaba de llorar, para luego sonrojarse al máximo, siempre había visto las tonalidades de sus sonrojos pero esta superaba a todos los que anteriormente había visto, la hacia ver tan inocente, tan pura que no pudo evitar quedársele mirando un rato mas.

No pudo evitar llorar, al tenerlo frete a ella, no sabia que hacer, lloro mas fuerte haciendo despertar al rubio de su trance este se acerco junto a ella, esta se puso nerviosa no hizo mas que sonrojarse a mas no poder, el se le quedo mirando un rato mas pudo notar como caían rápidamente esas gotas saladas, no pudo mas y pregunto-que sucede hinata-chan por que estas aquí acaso te sientes mal?-pregunto el rubio curioso-no es nada naruto-kun son cosas del amor-contesto entrecortadamente la ojiluna-ah, ya veo-dijo tristemente el rubio, amor que era el amor que acaso era un cosa inventada por la humanidad, acaso en verdad existía pensaba el rubio muy ensimismado-que sucede naruto-kun? Por que estas aquí?-pregunto la ojiluna mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, aparentando que no había visto nada pero en el fondo se despedazaba poco a poco -has sentido "eso" cuando, que te provoca la persona que amas al ser rechazado por el-dijo un naruto muy deprimido-si naruto-contesto la chica sollozando nuevamente, el rubio se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, hinata estaba enamorada, quizás esa persona le había roto el corazón y era el causante de ese llanto, pero quien a sido la cruel persona que destrozo el corazón de la pobre chica se pregunto aquel rubio-quien fue?-dijo el rubio un poco molesto sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos-que? De que hablas naruto-contesto la chica entrecortadamente, de que hablaba se preguntaba la chica por que preguntaba, por que se encontraba a su lado ese rubio que le había hecho tanto daño, y que ya se había decidido olvidar pero al parecer el destino se ensañaba mas con ella haciéndola sufrir pensó la chica y ahí fue cuando se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras que la sacaron de su tristeza y la armaron de valor _"hinata lucha, lucha por esa persona, no te dejes vencer trata de llegar a su corazón usa todo lo que tengas a tu favor, no te dejes vencer tan rápido no te desanimes" _esas palabras la alentaron, por un momento se sintió valiente, y así fue se armo de valor y le confeso al rubio sus sentimientos mas bien los grito _"!!!!!Naruto-kun yo te amo!!!!!"_ grito desesperadamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía libre ya no llevaba esa carga que la atormentaba, era feliz imagina que este después de haberle confesado su amor la besaría, pero tenia que volver a la cruda realidad el amaba a otra persona y quizás hasta ya se había marchado dejándola sin decirle nada, abrió lentamente los ojos esperando lo peor pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el rubio se estaba acercando a su rostro, no sabia que hacer como actuar se desesperaba que debía hacer, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir esos cálidos labios que rozaban con los suyos sin mas se dejo llevar por el momento, se sintió en el cielo ese beso, le recordó al anterior tal vez solo tal vez fue verdad se dijo a si misma ese beso era tan dulce como apasionado se fueron separando lentamente se quedo tan sorprendida parecía estar viviendo una de sus tantas fantasías, bajo la mirada estaba totalmente avergonzada, noto como el chico la observa simplemente se sonrojo y se quedo en silencio.

No podía dormir había despertado de una de sus tantas pesadillas, estaba arto de sufrir insomnio a causa de estas, no podía dormir en paz como era eso posible ya había vengado a su clan, matando a ese ser tan despreciable que se los arrebato de su lado y aun así no podía dejar su pasado atrás, por que este aun lo mortificaba recordándole lo solo que estaba, se preguntaba el por que de no estar satisfecho después de haber vengado a su clan vivió para eso sufrió tantas cosas solo para poder cumplir lo que lo mantenía vivo, para después sentirse vacio sin nada que hacer solo regreso a konoha pidió perdón y logro quedarse ahí pues no tenia otro lugar a donde ir, tenia que descansar mañana tendría una misión, su primera misión después de estar tres meses a prueba totalmente aburrido, quería acción en la mañana se vería en la entrada de la aldea a la hokage, quizás seria algo peligroso por eso le habían mandado a llamar, se relajo y se quedo mirando a un punto inexistente del techo y lentamente se fue quedando dormido,-no, no te vayas, por favor!!!-gritaba desesperadamente a una persona que se encontraba tirada en el piso-por favor no me dejes, yo te amo!!!-grito nuevamente al borde del llanto mientras caía de rodillas a lado del cuerpo de lo que parecía una mujer bañada en sangre-por favor no, tu no, no me hagas esto-dijo derramando lagrimas sobre ella-por favor despierta-decía este mientras le removía lentamente los largos cabellos a esta-yo te amo-dijo acariciando su rostro-yo también sasuke-kun se fuerte-contesto la mujer a cortadamente, mientras trataba de no abrir los ojos-no hables veras que pronto estarás bien-respondió este limpiándose las lagrimas con alegría aun no la perdía y no la quería perder así que la tomo por la cintura tratándola de levantar pero esta se lo impidió-sasuke…yo te amo…recuérdalo…se feliz-dijo la mujer esbozando una hermosa sonrisa mientras de sus hermosos ojos brotaban unas pequeñas lagrimas, para luego cerrarlos definitivamente-no!!!...por favor no te vayas…-se despertó muy agitado, estaba sudando frio, las gotas de sudor eran demasiadas, que había sido eso se pregunto, eso y mil cosas mas, pero salió de sus pensamientos al notar que unas gotas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, estaba llorando, por que? Que fue eso? Quien era ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero hizo esto aun lado y se metió a la regadera tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse y a aclarar su mente, termino de preparar sus cosas para salir de inmediato al lugar donde lo habían citado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una ojiluna sentada en la sombra de un árbol-que haces aquí!!-dijo en tono frio y calculador-etto…yo…uchiha-san…espero a la hokage me cito aquí-dijo una nerviosa hinata-lo que faltaba-dijo para si mismo un molesto uchiha-pronto noto como llegaba el resto de su equipo y ahí estaban los ex nueve novatos junto el equipo gai y su copia barata, eso realmente le resultaba frustrante.

Se encontraba muy cansada, no quería ir a ninguna misión pero no tenia de otra era su deber ninja servirle a konoha, llego muy temprano se había cansado de esperar parada y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba muy desconcertada por lo que le había sucedido, anoche su gran amor la había besado solo de recordarlo se sonrojo, como es que lo había logrado no lo sabia pero se sentía bien, tan bien que no tuvo problemas para dormir cálidamente al recordar su primer beso con su gran amor, pero aun le había quedado una duda que había sucedido antes de que se desmayara es que acaso el rubio si la había besado, no lo sabia pero el tan solo imaginar el que ya había besado al rubio dos veces sonrío para si misma y cerro fuertemente los ojos, pero fue interrumpida por una escalofriante voz desgraciadamente ya conocida, era el chico uchiha se notaba molesto por su presencia pero su enojo aumento al notar como es que llegaban todos, fue ahí cuando nuevamente vio al rubio trato de huir como lo había hecho en la noche anterior pero no podía no debía tenia una misión y tenia que cumplirla.

Por alguna razón se encontraba feliz hasta se había levantado temprano para acomodar sus cosas para su misión, si tenia una misión y eso lo motivo mas y salió lo mas rápido que pudo a la entrada de konoha, al llegar noto que ahí se encontraba su amigo y rival pero por alguna razón no inicio una pelea como comúnmente lo hacia solo para molestar, pero ahí también se encontraba hinata de solo verla recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior provocándole un gran sonrojo estaba apunto de acercarse a ella pero una voz se lo impidió en el trayecto-hinata!!-grito un chico castaño de cabellos alborotados con un gran perro, este se lanzo a la chica que aun se encontraba sentada en la sombra del árbol sumida en sus pensamientos-akamaru!!!-grito la chica sorprendida mientras este le lamia el rostro-basta!! Akamaru-kun ya-dijo riendo-basta akamaru deja a hinata-chan el único que puede hacer eso soy yo!!!-exclamo firmemente el chico perro, dejando a una hinata sonrojada y aun naruto mosqueado-kiba-kun-articulo la peli azul muy nerviosa-yo te recomiendo que la dejes en paz inuzuka-se escucho la voz fúnebre de un chico castaño ojiperla lanzándole una mirada fulminadora al chico perro que se paralizo al ver esa mirada asesina-neji-niisan- fue lo que escucho por parte de la chica a la vez estaba feliz ya que el chico ojiluna le había impedido a kiba que se acercara a ella, pero también estaba decepcionado ya que el tampoco se le podía acercar, sin mas se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero de equipo a molestarlo tal vez así se le quitaría un poco del coraje que tenia, _"¿coraje?"_,se pregunto, por que, por que había sentido eso hacia su amigo el chico perro al decir tal cosa, por que su sangre ardió en esos momentos, no lo sabia pero quería encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz, esa voz que algún día le trajo alegría y ahora le causaba tristezas-sasuke-kun!!-grito esa peli rosa que amaba mientras se colgaba del brazo de este, no lo soporto y se alejo del grupo para relajarse y aclarar sus pensamientos

Ese es mi niisan siempre tan protector, me levante de mi lugar para hablar con el, eso estuvo mal querido hermano-dije mientras tomaba su mano-hmhp, ese inuzuka se estaba pasando de la raya-bufo mi primo, sinceramente siempre me hacia reír cuando notaba que algún chico se me acercaba y este saltaba a ellos alejándolos de mi pareciendo un perro guardián-prometa que no lo volverá hacer-le dije cálidamente, y este solo me miro fijamente-no me haga prometer cosas que no cumpliré hinata-sama, sabe que mi deber es protegerla de todo, además recuerda las tantas veces que lo he prometido y no he cumplido y siempre terminamos en estas platicas-dijo sin soltar mi mano, tenia razón ya no recuerdo cuantas veces le he pedido que me prometa que nunca volverá a hacer este tipo de cosas pero siempre termina sobre un chico o llevando a un chico al hospital, suspire derrotada y no hable mas del tema.

Los reuní a todos por que tengo unas misiones para ustedes, mandare por equipo a distintas aldeas para que lleven estos pergaminos de suma importancia ante los kages o feudales de estas, tienen que protegerlos con su vida si es necesario, confió en que cumplirán con su misión-dijo la godaime firmemente-etto…disculpe senzei, pero aun no ha dicho quienes son los equipos ni a donde vamos-dijo una peli rosa temerosa-ah, es cierto, bueno neji, kiba e ino irán a la aldea del sonido, ten ten, shino y shikamaru irán a la aldea escondida entre la neblina, chouji y lee irán a la aldea del sonido, mientras tanto sasuke, sai y sakura irán a suna, y ustedes naruto y hinata los acompañaran….-hey!! Por que hay mas miembros en ese equipo replico un kiba mosqueado-eso es lo que iba a explicar-contesto la kage con una venita en la frente-el kazakage a mandado a llamar a naruto y hinata y solicita su presencia y no puedo mandar a sai o a sasuke a otra aldea además necesitaran refuerzos ya que esos pergaminos son de suma importancia y corren mas riesgo de ser atacados entendieron-grito tsunade con bastante furiosa que espanto a todos los chicos incluso a su aprendiz shizune-hai-afirmaron todos un poco espantados-entonces que esperan!!!-grito la rubia ordenándoles que se marcharan de inmediato-por que hace esto hokage-sama-pregunto una pelinegra cargando a un cerdito-es solo una prueba nada del otro mundo, no les ocurrirá nada después de esto les daré vacaciones-respondió la rubia, mientras veía como se marchaban los jóvenes ninjas.

Todos se marchaban en distintas direcciones, todo iba en paz, los cinco jóvenes caminaban hacia su destino, todo estaba muy callado nadie quería hablar cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-que querrá el kazakage que me a mandado llamar, se preguntaba mentalmente una ojiluna que caminaba distraídamente lo que provoco que chocara con un chico azabache, a punto de caer pero fue detenida por este-alguna vez te han dicho que tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo-dijo este mientras la sostenía por la cintura y la miraba fijamente provocando que esta se sonrojara, mientras tanto sus otros compañeros miraban extrañados a este, ya que este no hablaba durante las misiones, y cuando lo hacia era solo para insultar a estos, pero que había ocurrido en esta ocasión era muy raro y mas raro esa sonrisa que traía esta era diferente a sus sonrisas fingidas esta parecía real.

Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sentía raro pero no arrepentido, ya que había sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su corta vida, pero que sentía el por ella, esa chica que le confeso que le amaba en la noche anterior, el la quería la amaba o solo era su amiga, su cabeza se estaba hecha un enredo sus pensamientos se enredaban cada vez mas al querer hablar con ella pero que le iba a decir, fue ahí cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos_- alguna vez te han dicho que tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo-_escucho que decía su compañero de equipo pero a quien, se lo estaba diciendo a sakura el también estaba enamorado de esta, solo de pensarlo se molesto y volteo a ver pero cual fue su sorpresa no era a sakura, era a hinata, sai estaba abrazándola su sangre hirvió, iría a romperle el rostro a su compañero, levanto su puño apretándolo con fuerza, mientras pensaba en una y mil formas de matar a este, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de aquella mujer y lo hizo reaccionar, que es en lo que estaba pensando, por que se sentía así no encontró respuestas a esa preguntas y lo que había dicho la peli rosa no le había ayudado en nada, ahora en verdad quería matar a ese chico ojinegro, pero nuevamente esa chica hablaba-naruto, puedo hablar contigo-dijo una peli rosa triste.

-que lindos se ven-dijo sakura, eso en realidad no la ayudo en nada se puso mas roja, veía como se plasmaba una gran sonrisa en le rostro del chico y la fue dejando lentamente, no sabia que hacer o decir estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, veía como todos salían de su trance y caminaban nuevamente, su semblante cambio a uno triste al ver a sakura y a naruto hablar al parecer estaban muy felices, acaso lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no significaba nada para el, solo la estaba usando para poderse olvidar de aquella peli rosa, esta y mil cosas mas pasaron por su cabeza no sabia que hacer ante tal desesperación se sentía pésima ya no estaba feliz como cuando empezó la misión, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ojinegro que se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa.

La noche había llegado se sentía mal, así que ordeno que acamparan en un lugar cerca de una cascada escondida en la profundidad del bosque, mando a todos a traer lo necesario para armar el campamento, cuando sintió de nuevo ese gran dolor en su estomago no pudo evitar que este rugiera, se recargo en un árbol cercas de la fogata que ya estaba preparada cuando una chica se le acerco-tenga uchiha-san es para que se le quite el dolor-dijo esta mientras le extendía un frasco con un liquido desconocido, dudo en aceptarlo quizás era una droga o algo así por el estilo pensaba este pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esta-es medicina, todos hemos tenido dolor de estomago, desde almuerzo-dijo tomando su mano para darle el frasco, al parecer sabia que estaba dudando de ella y así como llego se fue, dudo en tomar aquel liquido pero el dolor podía mas con el, así que lo tomo, momentos después se sentía mejor y se acerco a su equipo, cuando llego percibió un gran aroma.

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba preparar la cena, no sabia que hacer prepararla ella o dejar que sakura cocinara de nuevo haciendo que su dolor regresara, escuchaba como sai y naruto gritaban un enorme no a sakura y ya sabia de que se trataba-no te molestes sakura-chan yo preparo la cena-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la peli rosa no tardo mucho en aceptar y se sentó a platicar con naruto y sai.-mmm…esta delicioso hinata-chan-dijo un ojinegro levándose a la boca algunos fideos-haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-yo estoy de acuerdo con este baka estoy seguro que algún día serás una gran esposa hinata-dijo el rubio levemente sonrojado con una de sus enormes sonrisas haciendo que esta se sonrojara al máximo-arigato sai-kun y naruto kun-dijo la ojiluna haciendo una leve reverencia-si hinata esto esta delicioso me podrías enseñar a cocinar tan delicioso como tu-dijo la peli rosa del equipo-claro sakura-chan cuando gustes-dijo sonriente.

Era un delicioso aroma para ser exactos, cuando llego todos ya se encontraban cenando y alabando a la chica por tan esplendida cena. Probo un poco de lo que ella había preparado y era verdad eso en realidad estaba delicioso, era más delicioso que lo que preparaba el o compraba en algún puesto de la aldea, miro con nostalgia el plato de comida ya había pasado mucho desde que probo algo casero y delicioso, para ser exactos desde que su madre había muerto, si su madre preparaba exquisitos platillos quizás como el traía en manos o mejores, se golpeo mentalmente ahí estaba nuevamente esos recuerdos que no lo dejaban o quizás no quería olvidar, termino su cena y se marcho del lugar.

No podía dormir, no sabía que hacer, seguir el consejo de sakura o permitir escapar una nueva oportunidad, una nueva esperanza de amar se hallaba en la persona que menos imagino su "amiga" hinata, fue ahí donde recordó la plática que había tenido con sakura

-naruto, puedo hablar contigo-dijo una peli rosa triste-claro sakura-chan-dijo el rubio muy feliz-lo siento naruto yo no quería hacer eso pero tu sabes que yo no te puedo querer, por que yo en verdad amo a sasuke-kun-se disculpo la peli rosa-gracias sakura-chan-dijo el rubio afligidamente-pero por que?-pregunto confundida-por hablarme con la verdad, te dejare ir si tu amas a sasuke lucha por el no te dejes vencer-dijo este un poco mas calmado-luchar?-pregunto confundida-si no te des por vencida lucha por su amor no te des por vencida como hinata-dijo este suspirando-que? Que hizo hinata-pregunto sakura impaciente-me confeso que me amaba-dijo este levemente sonrojado-y tu que hiciste pregunto emocionada la chica-yo…yo la bese dos veces-dijo este apunto de explotar por tanto calor que se almacenaba en sus mejillas-kyaaaaa! Al fin hinata se te declaro y que piensas hacer-dijo esta felizmente-que como que al fin?-pregunto el rubio confundido-etto…cha…ya que mas da algún día te ibas a enterar, ella siempre te ha querido desde que íbamos en la academia y nunca te ha dejado de amar y dime que piensas hacer-dijo la boca floja de sakura-no…no…se-dijo este sorprendido-lucha, lucha por ella dale una nueva oportunidad de amar quizás ella te hará mas feliz de lo que yo te haría no te cierres al amor naruto-dijo esta en tono comprensivo-gracias sakura-chan

darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, quizás era cierto lo que decía sakura que tal vez podría se r mas feliz con hinata que con ella, no lo sabia pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, decidido salió de su tienda para buscar a hinata pero no la encontró por ningún lado, resignado se fue a su tienda, cuando llego no había nadie sasuke aun no llegaba y sai se había largo, se acostó sobre su futon mientras miraba hacia arriba recordó esas palabras _"ella siempre te ha querido desde que íbamos en la academia y nunca te ha dejado de amar", _sonrío para si mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

La noche era hermosa ese manto oscuro estaba totalmente estrellado y la luna brillaba al máximo, se encontraba en la punta de un árbol meditando, por que un detalle tan pequeño le había recordado su pasado, ya quería dejar de sentir dolor o tal vez no, no sabia que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, había regresado a konoha por que no tenia hacia donde ir o que hacer, fue en ese momento que recordó su promesa _"vengare a mi clan después me encargare de reconstruirlo pase lo que pase"_, ya había cumplido con ello, vengar a su clan, pero ahora que?, que seguiría, reconstruir su clan, ya estaba en edad de casarse pero a el no le importaban las chicas como iba a cumplir esa parte de su promesa, si detestaba infinitamente a las mujeres, las creía unas escandalosas superficiales que solo se dejaban llevar por una cara bonita, ninguna era como ella, como su hermosa madre tan dulce y preocupada por los demás que antes por ella, en definitiva no existiría otra mujer como ella en este mundo o tal vez aun no la encontraba, suponía que moriría antes de encontrarla, se preguntaba como es que su padre un hombre frio, testarudo y calculador, había encontrado a su madre que era hermosa, dulce y comprensiva como es que ella pudo estar a su lado y darle una familia, no comprendía la ironía de las cosas soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de ese chico sin sentimientos, su copia barata como el le decía-sasuke-kun usted también esta aquí para observar la naturaleza de la noche o es un fisgón pervertido-que, como ese tipo se atrevía a decirle fisgón pervertido a que se refería con eso, giro la vista para encarar al tipo ese y lo vio ahí aun lado de el, traía unas cuantas hojas y pinceles estaba dibujando la silueta de una mujer que parecía bailar en el aguan bajo los rayos de la luna se veía hermosa para sus ojos, debía reconocerlo su copia tenia un gran don para eso, lastima que fuera solo su imaginación, fue ahí cuando llegaron esas palabras como un gran golpe mental _"sasuke-kun usted también esta aquí para observar la naturaleza de la noche o es un fisgón pervertido"_, giro nuevamente la vista pero esta vez hacia la cascada ahí se encontraba una mujer parecía estar bailando sobre el agua cada movimiento era perfecto, era como si el agua y ella fueran una, se quedo embelesado ante tanta belleza, por un momento envidio a la luna quería ser ella para poder recorrer con sus delicados rayos el delicado pero perfecto cuerpo de aquella mujer, pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido al escuchar al otro chico decir unas cuantas palabras casi en susurro, _"no se como puede esconder tanta belleza bajo algo tan simple" _no pudo entender esa palabras a que se refería ese chico acaso ya sabia quien era, esa mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, se dio un golpe mentalmente, que le ocurría, por que se preguntaba eso, a el que le importaba, fue así como se marcho del lugar para dirigirse al campamento y descansar mañana tendrían un largo y pesado día, llego al lugar era de esperarse su amigo y rival ya se encontraba completamente dormido balbuceando unas cuantas cosas a las que no les dio importancia hasta que escucho un grito ahogado-no!!!...por favor no te vayas… para después girar de posición, se quedo impactado eran las mismas palabras que había dicho antes de despertar de su sueño en esa mañana y por lo que veía su amigo se encontraba en la misma situación que el cuando despertó se encontraba bañado de sudor y lagrimas, se quedo meditando sobre su futon mirando hacia arriba el sueño lo estaba venciendo había tenido un agitado día, estaba cerrando lentamente los ojos, cuando recordó lo de hace un rato esa hermosa mujer quien era se preguntaba pero el sueño le venció y quedo profundamente dormido.

------------

hola solo les pido chance a todos los amantes del sasuhina denle una leida y veran que habra tanto sasuhina como naruhina solo es cuestion de tiempo y ya

bueno gracias

matta ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo.3 **

Abrió lentamente los ojos, escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros seria una esplendida mañana, se encontraba algo cansada la noche anterior había entrenado fuertemente hasta que sintió que alguien le miraba no sabia tal vez era una paranoia hace semanas se sentía observada pero siempre que buscaba el causante de este no lo encontraba, decidió echar un vistazo con el byakugan pero no encontró a nadie, si definitivamente era una en paranoia, dejo de entrenar para ponerse de nuevo sus ropas cuando a su cabeza llegaron esas palabras que le había dicho la tarde de ayer ese chico inexpresivo _"usted es realmente hermosa internamente y apuesto que si se quitara esas ropas tan holgadas seria la chica mas hermosa de toda konoha por que se esconde a que le teme hinata-chan" _no es que le temiera a algo_,_ ella sabia que era hermosa gracias a sus amigas, pero a ella no le importaba, simplemente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y no vestía ropas tan atrevidas como las de sakura o ino a ella le gustaba ser reservada _"me agrada que se esconda, así solo yo puedo ver su belleza, me encantaría siempre estar a su lado" _instantáneamente se puso roja ante aquel pensamiento como es que aquel chico podía decir esas cosas pocas sin significado alguno pero que la hacían sentir tan avergonzada, salió de sus pensamientos al oír unos ronquidos provenientes de la otra tienda suspiro y soltó una pequeña risita y se levanto lentamente de su futon para no despertar a su compañera que dormía pacíficamente, pero sus intentos no sirvieron de nada por que cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho unos gritos que levantaron de golpe a la peli rosa, salió de la tienda y ahí se encontraban naruto y sai peleando como un par de pequeños sonrío al verlos así, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir una profunda mirada que provenía del uchiha que se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, desvió la mirada y se acerco a la fogata para preparar el desayuno . terminaron de desayunar ahí estaban de nuevo esos comentarios que le hacían enrojecer pero que le alegraban al saber que les gustaba su comida, terminaron de empacar las cosas y se marcharon del lugar, todo iba tan tranquilo hasta que escucho algo que la paralizo

-sai pedazo de imbécil déjame ver ese dibujo de nuevo si no te romperé en pedazos esa sonrisa mediocre que cargas-dijo naruto mientras levantaba al puño hacia el susodicho

-ya dejen de pelear naruto, parecen un par de críos-dijo sakura harta de la situación-y de que dibujo hablan

-ah…etto…es que sai tiene el dibujo de una chica que se me hace familiar-dijo naruto intentándole quitar de las manos las hojas que traía el susodicho

-es suficiente dame eso-intervino el chico uchiha mientras le quitaba las hojas al otro chico, se quedo mirando expectante por unos segundos el dibujo, como es que su amigo podría conocer a la hermosa joven que había visto en la noche, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al notar que el chico rubio le arrebataba las hojas

-si!!! Es ella-grito eufóricamente el rubio-pero a cambiado un poco, pero aun así es hermosa-dijo sonriente mientras miraba las hojas

-haber trae acá-dijo la chica peli rosa mientras le quitaba las hojas y tiraba al suelo al chico, se quedo sorprendida, la chica del dibujo era realmente hermosa

-oye naruto y tu de donde conoces a esta chica-dijo la Haruno mientras hojeaba una y otra vez las hojas

-bueno no la conozco, solo la vi de vista, fue en esa misión del bicho ese que teníamos que buscar para encontrar a sasuke, la vi estaba bailando sobre el agua era hermosa-dijo el chico suspirando

-verdad hinata-la chica no hizo mas que para su caminata y ponerse nerviosa

-hinata, la recuerdas verdad-dijo este mientras se acercaba a la chica, se estaba poniendo roja

no era paranoia ese chico de cabellos negros la espiaba y aparte la dibujaba, se puso totalmente colorada, ahora todos sabrían que esa chica era ella, que haría que debía hacer, su corazón latía rápidamente, le faltaba el aire, sus piernas le fallaban, todo se volvió oscuro y solo pudo escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros.

Escuchaba fuertes gritos, eran su amado rubio y su compañero de equipo aquel chico que la espiaba, fue abriendo lentamente los ojos acoplándose a la luz del sol.

-hinata te encuentras bien-pregunto la peli rosa

-etto…si…gomen…por las molestias-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba

-a hinata-chan ya estas bien, que te paso-dijo el rubio sonriente colocándose una de sus manos sobre la nuca

-si…etto…no…es…nada…naruto-kun-articulo dificultosamente la chica mientras se sonrojaba, pero fue interrumpida por el chico uchiha

-hmhp…hay que seguir pronto atardecerá y no hemos avanzado nada-interrumpió este mientras le daba la espalda a su equipo mirando fríamente a la hojiblanca haciéndola sentir mal, escucho un ruido proveniente de los arboles, los estaban siguiendo desde que habían salido de konoha pero por alguna razón aun no les atacaban

-ha escuchado eso uchiha-san-escucho decir de la chica que había mirado fríamente

-hmhp-respondió este sin parar su caminata

-de que hablan-dijo el rubio confundido

-cúbranse!!!-grito la chica al ver como un objeto era arrojado muy cercas de ellos, pero era demasiado tarde, solo pudieron escuchar el estruendo de una explosión disparando a todos por distintas direcciones.

-que hiciste gai-dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados escondido entre los arbustos

-me pediste que les lanzara una bomba no? Ahí esta tu bomba, la súper bomba explosiva de gai-respondió el hombre de buzo verde mientras hacia una de sus poses wow

-idiota-dijo el peli plateado saliendo de su escondite-tu busca a sakura y a naruto yo voy por los demás-ordeno el hombre dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca.

Ya se había cansado de caminar sin rumbo alguno no pensó que esa explosión la alejara tanto del lugar, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su piel traía varios cortes y moretones además de que una de sus piernas estaba lastimada gravemente, trato de descansar un poco ya había caminado mucho se apoyo sobre uno de los arboles apunto de caer rendida por el cansancio pero a lo lejos pudo ver algo o quizás alguien que se movía dificultosamente, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, quizás era alguien que necesitara de su ayuda, llego al lugar encontró a un hombre de espalda arrastrándose por el lugar, quiso ayudarlo pero este no se dejaba pero después de un rato se dejo de mover para quedarse dormido, lo giro para poder ver su rostro, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al notar que era su compañero de equipo, el poseedor del sharingan, lo llevo a una cueva que estaba cerca de ahí, con gran dificultad el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente, se encontraba cansada el chico era muy pesado para ella y no podía mas con su propio dolor, no podía dejarlo ahí en medio del bosque para que algún animal lo atacara, caminaba lo mas rápido que podía con el chico encima la oscura noche reinaba en el cielo, se estaba dando por vencida ya había caminada gran parte del anochecer y no encontraba ningún refugio, camino un poco mas hasta que encontró un pequeño lago que era adornado con arboles de sakura, de los cuales caían delicados pétalos rosas que se dejaban llevar por el aire dando vueltas alrededor del lago dándole un aspecto completamente mágico, quedo hipnotizada ante tanta belleza ignorando por completo a su compañero, observo una y otra vez aquel paisaje pero fue sacada de su hechizo al oír los quejidos de su compañero, siguió buscando con la vista entre aquel hermosos lugar un sitio para pasar la noche, encontró una pequeña cueva protegida por aquellos arboles frondosos de pétalos rosas dándole total protección, trato de buscar algo para poder bajar la temperatura de este tuvo que salir a buscar agua y comida si quería pasar la noche bien, llego su compañero aun no despertaba y su fiebre no disminuía, rasgo un pedazo de tela de sus ropas mojándola levemente y acomodándola en la frente del chico, preparo un poco de ungüento curativo con algunas hierbas que había encontrado y limpio su rostro para colocarle la pomada en sus heridas que abarcaban del rostro hasta el pecho, termino de colocarle la pomada en su rostro ahora seria en su pecho, se puso roja al tratarle de quitar su haori blanco, lentamente fue retirando la prenda tratando de no lastimar a este que se encontraba dormido, tembló ante tal imagen que tenia el gran cuerpo de sasuke uchiha sus músculos totalmente marcados por el duro entrenamiento, totalmente sonrojada fue colocando el ungüento por su heridas hasta que llego a una que se veía sumamente grave, coloco poco a poco la pomada pero al parecer estaba muy profunda utilizo el poco chakra que le quedaba para hacer un pequeño jutsu medico que le había enseñado sakura, poco a poco fue sanando la herida, el chico soltaba quejidos de dolor pero fue cambiando su rostro al tener la herida completamente sanada, la chica no pudo mas con el cansancio y callo rendida al piso.

**------------------------------**

**cortito no espero les haya gustado gracias a kiriniahan y a mazzi-chan quienes se molestaron en leerlo ja gracias por los rewies esta medio aburrido pero el cuarto abra sasuhina o si que lo abra jwuajajaja perdon o//o no pude contener mi risa malvada cha estoy muy feliz xtodos los rewies que dejan en mis otros fics me alegra tanto que soy capaz de abrzar a un desconocido o besar hasta a el vecino que me cae mal bueno eso es todo chao**


End file.
